life in happy tree friends
by ricky12k
Summary: i am now recruiting ocs right now pm if your wanted your oc in mine story if you wanted to. this story is about tring to survive the life and death of the town of happy tree. happy tree friends rated t for blood and gore and mid language and really really scary horror ways to die
1. lomesome road part one

**Life in happy tree friends**

Note: if read the other story Adventures of Evan and Rio the umbreon on fanfiction. The person who name Evan is not the same guy from the story or this is not a crossover. But enjoy the gore and the blood bath we watch and love.

So we began with three animals with their own backstory. A gray blue and orange tailed squirrel name Ricky [after my bro Ricky Samson] is a photo journalist and old timer street racer who now have been change his life around. And grayish wolf crossbreed with a fox name Evan [me as happy tree friender don't ask me about it ok? Good] who a dead beat assassin who part time job as a csi person who pretty much really good at his job. And last not least Evan's daughter name sweetie a purple dragon who really don't want to fly with her wings. So she hides them in her shirt. So she can feel better then have them showed. And she doesn't really have a job yet. They had been run out of their town because of Evan stupid mistake of killing the son of the lead of a really infamous gang. That the town having trouble with that gang and it war on gangs. So right now they're in a really hot place which is indescribable. Ok for now I'm going let the story talk right about now.

Ricky says to evan. O great stupid idea. Now you going to get us killed in the dang heat man. Sweetie who's deafening her dad saying. Now Ricky he didn't know that his kill was a gang leader son. Ricky don't get mad at him. Evan says she right but don't you worry I can tell a car or truck is coming you see. Ricky said yea right if they're going to pick out dead bodies of the road. I hope it for the best of it if a car or truck comes. Meanwhile a school bus was on its way to town until a blue stupid moose saw three shadows on his window. He decides to stop right next to those shadows. To be continue.

Note well for you all tree frienders hope you might love this story don't worry part two of this is coming. So the name of this part is called the on the lonesome road. So laterz.


	2. Chapter 2 the lonesome road part two

**Life in happy tree friends**

Note I don't own happy tree friends or the people who pm to be in my story. I only own my own oc and this story. O while I write this story I was hearing sober by tool just to let you know ok. So here's the story.

Part two of the lonesome road.

As we left off are soon to be dead friends hopes have made it. But is it really hope? We see.

The bus has made a dead stop on our friends. The stupid blue moose aka lumpy which I want let you know. The moose said why are you three are doing in the heat. You could got killed by the sun you know. Ricky who now really mad at Evan said. Hey were been walking out here in dang heat. And Evan you were right he said while turning to Evan which he still mad. Sweetie who talking to the moose said. Are you going give us a ride or let us die out here?

So the moose say ok get in. so all three went in. the bus wasn't crowed. What people [animals] they saw was a yellow rabbit, a green squirrel with candy on its fur, red porcupine with flakes on its prickly fur, and last of all an blue skunk with a white arrow and a pine scented deodorizer around her neck.

So the three of them got to seat in the bus. Evan sits behind the yellow rabbit. Ricky sits alone. Sweetie sits next to that red porcupine. The bus started moving again Evan which is starting to have flashbacks. It's not because of that leader son of that gang. It was that scary game that his friend told him to buy. The game name is silent hill downpour. He starts to flashback of him in silent hill. The yellow rabbit saw him shaking like crazy. So he grab him and slap him to get un crazy by that I mean to get normal before someone calls 911. Evan said to the rabbit hey thanks. The rabbit said well your welcome and o my names cuddles. What about you dude? Evan said names Evan cuddles. So anyway cuddles tell Evan everyone on the bus. Starting with lumpy who had save them. He said to stay away from him. His brain is a size of a pea. The red porcupine is name flaky. Cuddles are friends with her. But she get to shy went meeting new people sometimes. The green nut ball is name nutty. Cuddles warn him to stay away from him because he can steal your candy in any way he can try even it means death. Last of all is the blue skunk name is petunia. She a really really a clean freak. She cans even kill you with you dirty her up or the whole towns. Even her own home. So cuddles tell Evan the story how he almost gotten killed by her. By the time he was done the bus stop by a red light there saw there not in the heat area anymore there now in a forest town.

The town's name was called happy tree. Which the three of them don't know who names a town like all the town folk are tree huggers.

Weird name for a town said Ricky who is now not mad at Evan. Evan said. Sweetie and Ricky you guys we need to find job and a home. Ricky nod and Sweetie say ronger. So the bus went. We saw all the town folks and Evan have seen a weird person. He was a blue and gray tiger who looks like he was in the army or something other army. He didn't know what's that's person do. But what he know that. Some army people have that disorders that PTSD. One that makes you going crazy and start killing everyone on site. Like its sill war going on. So he going to meet this guy latter on and see if he does have it or not. So the bus stop and Evan fell off the seat. After that he feels dizzy. But he shakes it off and walk off the bus.

Note well im going to stop here I need a break for bit so the next part is called the person that cry blood bath. So enjoy this part for now and yea tell me if you want be in my story. But describe it to me ok. So laterz.


	3. Chapter 3 the person who cry blood bath

**Life in happy tree friends**

Note hey I know I'm not good with grammer. But if you can't read what I write then go read something else but if you like what I put on then that good. So here the story. The person who cry blood bath.

So sweetie and Ricky and Evan have look and saw what thing they could do in the town. By that I mean looking for jobs and a home. Sweetie remembers that a friend of hers use to live here. Ricky says. Hey why have you told us about that!

Evan says hey Ricky just shut up and look at this. They turn to see an orange hard hat wearing beaver without arms. Right now it's holding a big box with rope on its teeth. Right under it was a bright blue anteater that wears glasses. An ice cream cart passed by the armless beaver.

The beaver let go of the rope. Then the box smashes right under the anteater. Blood is everywhere on the street. Evan was clam while Ricky has been shock with seeing the blood. And sweetie has screamed like heck in the water.

Sweetie said what's going on with this town is there a dark magic or something. A black wolf right behind them said not dark but creepy. The wolf scared the three of them because he came out of nowhere. The wolf have said o I am sorry. Names shade.

Sweetie said that's ok but what with this town. Shade didn't say anything he points to a mayhem blood bath right behind them. A pink chipmunk is have been stab in the head with a stop sign and it's still on her. Flaky got cuts but still ok. Cuddles in the other hand got cut in half. An orange bear that looks like he went back in time from the year of the disco is in throw a tree trunk while his hair is on fire. And last of all body part of unknown town folks are everywhere. Shade said. Hey don't worry about it they are find the next day or week.

Ricky who now wants to know what the heck is with the town said. Hey that means who ever in this town dies comes back alive like nothing ever have been? Shade have say that right no one know what this weird magic came to this town but your right about it. They remember a little of what killed them. But rarely the fully remember what have killed them. So I hope you have a nice day in a town that have a lot of bloodshed. Then the wolf walks into an alley. Ricky said so sweetie can you take us to that friend house of yours?

Sweetie says yea I have known where they hid that key. So the three have walked down the street across the blooded streets.

Notes so I hope you might enjoy this. I try working hard on this story. I don't care you don't like this I try hard I can. So enjoy this story laterz and o shade is my oc ok he not anyone he's mine got it? Good. The next story name is called life to live for can be hard if you're not alive.


	4. Chapter 4 life is hard if your not alive

**Life in happy tree friends**

Note if you must know. I really don't own happy tree friends. I only own mine oc [not other people's oc] this story and blaze404 is helping me with my dumb grammar works. So now just enjoy what I made and have fun here the part is called life to live for can be hard if you're not alive.

As we left off are three friends that are learning.

If you can't find a way to avoid the blood bath. Then you might have a problem living here. So pretty much you have an idea to survive or die. So here are the three walking to the new home.

Sweetie is the leading the group to the new home. She said "Here we are now." The place was a two stories home. Evan who look kind of sad said "This is the house were living in right now it." "This look like a dump then a house." The outside had a bad color and the window on the outside is cover with spider webs.

Ricky who now angry at sweet said "Hey I don't think this is a good idea." "Maybe we should stay at a hotel, get a lot of money, and then buy a better house."

Sweetie was going to be sad. But Evan said "hey maybe the inside is isn't so bad." So as sweetie pick up a fake rock to see a key under it. They walk up to the door and use the key. Sweetie opens the door to see….

The house is really clean and not dirty and a mess. Sweetie said "See never doubt a dragon." So Evan who want to be a stupid idiot. He just ran up stairs saying "hey I'm going check things out."

He picks the first door on the left to see the room was meant for him. The hold room had weapons everywhere. Evan picks up a frame of his child's friend father. He then notices that her father is a hunter. And that why there are shotguns and handguns everywhere. But on the bed. So then he opens the closet to see a yellow t shirt with a green lighting on it with blue jeans.

He knows that he needs to change his rags. Because the ones he is wearing is cover with holes and knife cuts. Since the day they had escaped their old town of chaos [which is not its name]

So he made a fast change of his rag to newer stuff. So he walks down stairs and said "Hey I'm going to a diner to see if there assassination jobs for me." Ricky said "Ok good luck not getting killed" sweetie said "Bye bye daddy." [Don't ask me if Evan that's me got a girl and had a family and the girl is dead. NOPE he just found her and adopted her from her other family which is getting to big that why she called me daddy. you think sweetie is my gf then sir or am ma your so so so sick so back to the story]

So Evan had a hard time to get to the dinner. On the way there he saw that armless beaver get smash like a pancake.

It was a gross site to see. But he had no time to puke right now. He finally founded the place. As he enter the building. He saw only three people. Two which he knew is flaky and petunia. The other is unknown.

There person is a female cat. Color is peach colored fur, 3 diagonal stripes on her tail . So he walk up to the bar booth and sat next to her. She pretty had been shaken for what he can tell. It look like she been in a bad fight but escaped it before it gotten to her death. Her pants are dark blue with blood stains. She wearing a coat but its fully red and to look of it. She hasn't escaped. She had killed all of her attackers!

So Evan asks her "Hey miss what have been to you." She replied "Nothing have been and nothing will." He said "Ok?" "So what's your name then?" He asked with a little shy smile. She said "My names raine."

Evan says "Well that's a really nice name." raine said "Hey thanks." But what Evan doesn't know is that raine is a psychopath! Those people she killed are not bad or not good to. So what Evan is doing is making a friend with a psychopath.

So Evan said "Well it's time for me to go home. "Hey lets meet again if you wanted to." She said "ok so I see you later then." Evan then left the dinner. But what he didn't know that he being followed by that girl he met in the dinner. Inside raine's thoughts are these. "I must follow this person because I can feel he must be an assasin or something." "I might need him for something."

Note the oc raine is belonging to this person HKARI AI. So raine is not mine ok. So this is a two part story so part two is coming later. So yea laterz. and i was hearing 30 seconds to mars oblivion while i was writing this. if you have the time. just hear this song it's really catchty and it's sound really eipc. you dont have to if you dont to hear something epic.


	5. Chapter 5 life is hard part two

**Life in happy tree friends**

Note I sometimes make mistake on oc stuff. If I made one let me know I can fix it. Ok good so for now enjoy and this is going to be the part two of the last story find out what going on with our friends doing with their life. Some refenes [I know bad spelling] is going to be in this story. Hint base off on my other story.

So can everyone can't get sick if the rain comes down? No they can't they still get sick. But the rain is not the only bad thing. Monsters form your nightmare are coming to the rain. So the only way to survive is to have friends and family to rely on. Ok here's the story.

So Evan was walking home. He got to make it fast before the rain. He get nightmare because he played a scary game at midnight. The game was silent hill. So many things to get scared at he ran home. Because he feels that someone is following him.

So he made it home. And slams the door hard on whatever it is following him. Sweet his child said "Hey dad home soon?" Evan said "yea I'm back home sweetie." So Evan asked "Anything with you on that ds?"

"Nope I can't get something strong to beat you." "Don't worry one day you might beat me." Evan said with a slyest smile he ever makes.

He then ran up stairs to check if Ricky picks a room yet. He went to the room on the left to see a sleeping Ricky

Ricky's head is on a computer keyboard. Evan said to himself "Hey at least he not racing anymore." So Evan gone to his room to sleep his pain off. Because he still feels he is being watch.

But what he feels is true the person he meets at the dinner raine is watching him in a tree. She now knows where he lives. No she not stalker or is she? Na just kidding. Heheh o sorry back on with the story.

So raine said to herself. "Ok so this is must be his place he have a family." "Ok now I'm going have to come back tomorrow." "So I can get a talk with him for something I need help with this cruse town."

The next day

It was rainy downpour out there. Only a few town folks are outside to have their day. With lumpy could get someone killed. To save more lives from him. He was driving his crudy car and he was shaving and he hit a bump which made him. Shave his eyes off and he screams and crashes into a ditch dead still. Ok happy? Good now. Evan wakes up to the sound of water clapping in the window. He fell of the bed and acting like flaky went you scared her. He get scared so bad. He grabs a gun under the bed and shoots it everywhere. When Ricky went in the Evan's room. He gets shot in the face. Evan had turned the light on. He sees his friend Ricky is dead. Evan said "O well in a day or a week like shade said he be alive." Sweetie wake up by the gun fire said "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON ARE WE BEING ROB?"

Evan said "No I just got scared and shot Ricky." Sweetie said "WHAT!" Evan said "yea I'm going outside" he grabs a jacket and a handgun. He went outside. He once made sweetie mad. Because he took her eye liner for a prank on Ricky.

And then pretty much she almost destroys their home and this is for all of you if you have a dragon kid. NEVER EVER EVER TAKE THINGS FROM DRAGONS OR THEY GO PSYCHOPATHLY DESTORY THINGS!

So he was outside walking. He then saw flaky. He decides to hang with her for a bit. Because she might know a lot of things in town then most people do.

Flaky saw evan. She freaked the heck out like she does every signal day. Evan said "Hey calm down." "It is just me flaky." Flaky said "O sorry about that I can get really scared easily." "I can tell"

Evan said while with a weird face he made. "Ok then I leave you alone then talk to later." Evan said while he feels awkward. So then a few hours later. He had bump into raine. Raine said "hey watch wher…" "O it's the guy I wanted to see." "Hello again what is it you needed me to do."

She said well….

Note sorry but this is the end of my story but don't worry this not going be a part 3. No there are going be a new name for the next story. The happy silent park.

So the name is base off from the first and the second and downpour silent hill games. O if you guess pokemon what sweetie was talking about on her ds. Then you're right. She loves the game more than Evan does.

Ok o one last thing. Some fanficion have theme songs right. So im asking my fans to pick a theme song you think it might be right for this story. But the song must be a rock song.

Like for exp three day grace or soundgarden or tool or any rock band you think if you can't think of any I pick one ok. So for now laterz


	6. Chapter 6 happy silent park

**Life in Happy tree friends **

Note this story is not a crossover. Repeat this story is not a crossover. I don't own happy tree friends or it characters or the ocs that pm me to be in this story of mine. I only own my own ocs and this story. This is going to be a references of the most [kind of] scariest game in the world. Not Resident evil. Silent hill. But don't get me wrong. I like resident evil. But a lot of fans are now saying resident evil and other games suck. Hey you're not a true fan of the games. You might as wel or 7 or 8 year olds. Saying that these games need to be updated. And you wanted newer game of your favorite game. Well sir then shut the heck up and go play the older games. if really love the older games don't try to bring hate ok. And sorry for making this long DX. Ok I done talking and sorry for this long note thingy. I am not trying to be mean though. So here is the story happy silent park.

As we leave off are friends Evan aka me. He was taking a walk to hide from his dragon child. Because he had killed his brother like friend Ricky.

He is now in a middle of a down pouring rain while talking to his new psychopath friend raine. What he doesn't know is the going on. And there an old saying can anyone stop the rain from down pouring. Well we will find out now.

Raine said "Well I wanted you to find out what going on in Center Park." Evan with a wth face said "I don't get it why you want me to go to a stupid park."

Raine the face palm herself then she said "There a weird fog going on in there And I am too scared to go in there because I can't see what is going on." Then Evan thinks about it. A weird fog is going on only in that park. Even though it is not that foggy outside. Then Evan made his mind.

He decide that he going to check it out. So Evan said "Ok I am so freaking in!" raine said "Right let me show you where the center park is at." So the two of them went.

But a weird person is following them. So there are at the park. And raine was right. It is foggy and the rain is starting to fall even faster. So then Evan says to raine "Hey did you bring a dang flashlight that will help you then me."

Raine said "Hey yea I do have a flashlight." Then Evan face palm himself and the slaps raine in the back of her head "Ouch what was that for." she said while in pain. "That for being so stupid." Evan said with a mad face. Then he took the flashlight and said "I will be back just wait here." Raine said "No I going to my house I am not staying in the rain."

Then she had left to home. Evan signs and start to walk in to only be grab by his shoulder. The person who follows him was his dragon child sweetie. Evan said "O crud I'm screwed."

Sweetie said "Hey you're your not going to get screwed by me I just wanted to come." So Evan was feeling ok but he then turn on the flashlight and the two of them walk in the park. It was foggy and kind of dark and mixes with rain downpour. It was really silent and it was cold.

Sweetie and Evan started to feel the chills in their bodies because of the heavy rain. They hear a voice. It was sound of screeching. It was scary for the both of them. Then Evan saw a fire ax. He picks it up and he clicks the flashlight in his belt buckle.

And then on the ground he saw a pipe. So he tells sweetie to pick it up. Sweetie picks it up. So Evan went to the playground to see himself went he young like age 5. On the swing set. It was somehow turn sunny

His mom and dad were there enjoying the day until a gunshot had shoot right at his moms head. His mom die and his dad smile saying "YEA SHE FINALLY DEAD MUHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHA."

The older Evan saw himself running away from his dad. He never forgave him for what he done he then made a plan to find and assassinate his dad for killing his mom. Sweetie notice her dad was standing still. She shakes her dad to get him back to normal.

Evan then said "O thanks sweetie." Sweetie notice that her dad is upset of something. She asked "Dad what is wrong why you are sad." [Play this song on YouTube Silent Hill Downpour Music- The Downpour while your reading this story if you don't wanted to then don't] her father said "Nothing sweetie I don't want to talk about my past." She said "O I am sorry dad I didn't wanted to make you even sadder." Then the talking was over because of a weird monster came it was creepy dog.

[No I am not talking about that puppy cub had before it gone psycho]

The dog then started to attack sweetie. Sweetie then screams in pain. Evan took a whack with his fire ax on the dog. The dog then screech so loud that sweetie and Evan are covering there ear and shaking their heads.

So they can get there to normal faster. Then both sweetie and Evan swing their weapons on the dog.

The dog fells to the ground. Then Evan keeps swinging his fire ax on the dog until it is dead. Then the body turned into blood. Evan said "What the heck is going on here."

Sweetie then hears more voices then the follow the voice to find hooded people with a big round circle. Then they said in something in a weird language they can't understand. Then a big [kind of] monsters come.

The most dangerous monster that is most famous in a video game. Pyramid head! The monster is so strong he can tear a car in half. He carries a lager weapon that so powerful. It can tear a hole in your house. The monster then kills everyone. Then the monster saw Evan face and walk to him.

Evan then knows that he must destroy that circle before the monster kills everything in its path. So sweetie said "I will keep him busy." She stops for a moment and then continues. "While you kick the dirt." So the put there plan into play sweetie said mean things while Evan ran to the circle.

He kicks the dirt until the portal appeared to them and sucks pyramid head back to his world. The world of SILENT HILL. The fog disappeared and everything was back to normal or maybe not!

Evan said "Sweetie lets go home now I am so soak." "Ok let go then." Then sweetie and Evan walked home. Then they met with raine. Evan hands back the flashlight [o before you read play this on YouTube silent hill 1 theme song also you might enjoy this for the ending of the story.] so they then went there different ways.

Evan and sweetie went home to relax of a bit. And play their favorite game. [don't ask you ready know from the last story.] and their last was back to normal or what you called normal if you live in a town that you will never ever die.

Note I am starting a new story. It about flippy started the zombie outbreak again! And it's up to the town folk to escape the town before it exit is shut down by the military. The story will come in October. So you have to wait. But for now enjoy the songs in the story there not belong to me though :/.

Ok then laterz

And o this is my first longer story.

o i am sorry about this but i gotten 150 veiws! hey guys thank for reading my storys. i caame to fanfiction to make up stories for fun and look at me now.

hey thank blaze404 for helping me out and thank you fans for reading. i now know that this story one day might get taken down but for now enjoy the kind of great story i write. pm me if any problem in the story. i see if i can fix it or pm if you like your oc in the story. one thing i do is never ever EVER steal from you. just discribe it to me and i see if i wanted it to be in it or not.


	7. Chapter 7 when will we learn to live

**Life in happy tree friend**

Note this is not a FREAKING CROSSOVER. Why you asking me. Well kids at my school aka some friends of mine. Asking me if my last story is a crossover. Well it is not a FREAKING CROSSOVER! I didn't make a crossover with the silent hill downpour. I did it for fun. Not for a crossover idea. So enjoy the story and also if you have idea to help me. Tell me your idea and I will use it and I will like the oc's will not steal it from you. I will credit the person who sent the ideas and the oc ok. So here the story when will we learn to live.

So sweetie and Evan were still playing their ds. And sweetie is still losing to her father. "Gosh dang it!" sweetie said while being really angry to her father. Her father said "Hey cyn… o I mean swe...eehehe ahhahha."

"Umm dad what the heck did ya called me?" Sweetie said while still mad. Evan said to his daughter "I almost call you a video game Character.

[The character is from my big brother favorite game spyro and he almost call sweetie. Cynder because she kind of look like her. I am not talking about the black one. The skylander one. O yea if you think that his first mistake um no. but for now I guess that will be her nickname I guess and umm my brother told me to do this. I was first like no but then I decided to do it anyway.]

"Sweetie have said o right that character." "Yea I am going to bed now."

"I don't want to make things awkward. "So goodnight and keep trying to beat me." Evan said while feeling really awkward and pretty much that's all it. He then walks up to his room and then said to himself. Hey I might tell sweetie that's her nickname she does look like her after all. He then gotten to his room and went to his computer and play some music.

The next day

Evan woke from his sleep and walked down the stairs to see his sweetie is awake and still playing her favorite game.

Evan decides to not talk to her after last night. So he walk back up stairs and open the closet. To see his old rag are fixed. He saw a note. The note was belonging to sweetie. What it said was.

Dear dad

It took me time to find a shop that fixes the umm what the umm eee lets called it rags. So enjoy the gift I made. Well not really but enjoy anyway.

From your loving daughter sweetie.

Evan thinks maybe he can wear it to surprise his daughter. But then again maybe not. So he decided to not wear it after all. He is starting to like his yellow green lighting shirt. So he then walked out and said

"Hey thanks sweetie I am going outside to see what up." She said to Evan "Did you like the gift I made?"

"Um I love it really love it thanks." Evan said to his little child. So he left the house and decides what to do. But then he bumps into a big tough person. The unknown guy said o hey I am sorry didn't see you there. "No I am really sorry dude." "I didn't look where I was going." As the cloud clears he saw what he can't believe. The person he bumps into was the same guy he saw went he got to this crazy town. It is the blue and gray tiger.

But as he gets an up close look he had gotten a huge scar running down the right side of his face. "Hey umm…" Evan was going to say but he got interrupted by the tiger. "Don't even ask about it." Evan then said "Hey I wasn't going ask about the scar."

"I want to know why you are wearing that army uniform." The tiger then tell Evan his name "Hey look mine name is Scott." "But just call me scar and the uniform well don't hate me." "I was from the tiger army until we got defeated by the untied union army." "And my arms don't even ask about it." Evan then told him about something that pretty much almost everyone in town knows. Why does everyone dies randomly.

He told Evan that he doesn't know. So Evan told everything that a guy name shade knows. Scar was freak about hearing that everyone never ever dies in this town.

"So that is why I saw three people getting killed by a crazy green bear who was the person that ended the W.A.R revive by some weird magic."

So anyway Evan and scar talk about their life in the town Evan told scar he is a dead beat assassin and was a person to save a park and maybe the whole town from a video game monster.

Then it was the evening. Evan said bye to his new army dude friend. He went home. But something was following him. And yes if you guess it. It was raine!

She was holding a weapon she called a cutter. So Evan was going to get inside until raine attacked Evan. But before she gets to cut off his head.

Evan throws her over his shoulder and down she was on the ground and Evan do a kick to her head. She was out cold. But Evan is a nice guy to bring her inside and lay her on the couch.

He then told sweetie to watch her until she healed and let her go home. Sweetie then said yes dad and sat right next to her. Evan then went to Ricky's to see that Ricky was typing to info to his job.

He could not to believe his eyes. Ricky was alive and well. So he talks to Ricky to see what have been. What Ricky said was that he woke in a park. Evan eyes wined. The park name was Center Park!

Evan the ask Ricky to barrow his note paper. And Ricky hand him a note book and a pen. So Evan wrote this.

Clue 1: something is up in Center Park. These people who wear hooded robes are might be the ones made this weird magic. I must find one of them to find out what with the live and never die.

Clue 2: look up on final destination. The dead man death is always kills the people in happy tree. But someone or something is reviving everyone because some or all of them don't meant to die.

So Evan went to his room to get to work on finding out what is going on with this town. And pretty much. He can't do this alone. He needs the town folks to help him find out why there keep on dying and living again and again.

Note the oc scar is belonging to blaze404. The same guy who's helping me with my stories. Hey blaze if your reading this thank you for everything you teach me to do.

Ok like I said in the beginning notes if any ideas or ocs you wanted in this story give me a pm. If you do not want to do it then don't.

And I will never EVER STEAL FROM YOU. So anyway good story and man I am still thinking for a theme song for this story I don't know What song I want that fits right to the story but I think of something or any readers think of something.


	8. Chapter 8 time is sourly and so is fire

**Life in Happy tree friends**

Note I might not update this story often because of stress at school. But went I get the chance I will try to update stuff. So enjoy the story and thank for giving some love on mine story and the others happy tree friends story to.

So here the story, lime is sourly so is time to running from fire.

So as we left off our story. Evan had just decided to look for clues about the town death toll. He has two clues. One's about the center park hooded robes people. And something from that move final destination.

But for now Evan must find out about why one of his friend had is trying to kill him. So raine is awake and freak a little about being inside the house. Raine ask "Why am I doing here?" sweetie had told her about her trying to kill her dad and being a little psycho.

Raine told sweetie about why she almost did that. Because she thought he was a Stanger and she notice about the gun he was carrying. And then I went out on the attack that is why Until Evan had kicked me in the head which I am still feeling pain from that kick.

"Well my dad is sorry for that." Sweetie said. "At least he brought you inside right?" raine thought about this for a moment. Then told sweetie that she right about that.

So sweetie told her she can go home now. So she led raine to the door. And close it so it won't make a noise. By now her dad is asleep from working hard or maybe slacking off or doing something she don't even knows.

The next day

Ricky wakes up and got dress for his work which he somehow found and told Evan and sweetie that he is going to work right now. "Well I found a job at the downtown area. Downtown is where the money is and the scoop is at" Ricky said with a smile.

He then slams the door which made a picture frame fall. "Ok sweetie, I need to get to a friend house." Evan said "So you're on your own bye." Sweetie was upset and said to her dad "O no you're not going anywhere unless I come to." Because since Evan is a busy wolf fox.

He didn't have the time to hang with his daughter. This made her sad every time he leaves for a job or a friend's house. "So dad can I go with you or your going make me upset again like you always do?" Evan thought about it for a moment.

He knows that he disappoint her a lot of times. But he doesn't want her to get kill. But then he came with an idea. "Hey instead of going with some friends of mine. Why not we go in the garage and see if there any rides that your friend left."

She agrees to that and the two of them went inside the garage. The garage is cold and damp. Sweetie started to look in the boxes while Evan looks around. He had just found a light switch. He then turns it on to see a car cover. It was covering something that he and his daughter don't know.

Sweetie ask "Hey dad what that weird thing?" Evan then told her that he don't know what it is. So they both took off the cover and reveal that it was a blackish street bike.

Sweetie and Evan's eyes widen as they saw a not to rusty bike is in the garage. Sweetie said "Holy cow how did my friend family own this bike and it look like it had been taken care of for year." Evan was surprise about the bike and then he said "I see the key are on the seat and I am taking this for a test drive."

Sweetie disagrees to the idea of her dad driving a motorcycle. She told her dad that riding a bike without knowing how to ride one is a bad idea. But her dumb founded father ignores his daughter words for not driving a street bike. "Besides how bad can it be?" He said.

Before sweetie could do something about it. Evan got his helmet on and got the bike ready. Sweetie then let him go. Besides what funnier watching something on TV or her dad failing on the ride.

So they open the garage door and few minutes later Evan is doing well on the ride and nothing have been bad until Evan didn't see a tow truck and then he hit the end of it fly through the air and smack into the ground out cold. The next hour Evan had wake up in the hospital.

Huh what just happen? Why am I here? He said in his thoughts. What have been is that during the time he hit the ground; he had broken his left arm, and shatters his ribs.

A door open and it was doctor aka lumpy and Evan's daughter sweetie who came in the room.

Lumpy told sweetie that her dad will be leaving soon because it took 3 hours to fix his ribs and stitch him up. But with the arm he needs a cast. Sweetie then thank lumpy and lumpy left the two to talk.

"See dad I told you don't know how to ride a motorcycle." She said to her father.

Evan looks at her and said to her "Well your right I learn my lesson and the best news is. I didn't even die yet!" he cheers to only unplug the life support. He died for a few seconds and revives by his daughter. "Opps I meant to do that hehehahah. He Laugh for bit while talking. "Yea like I known so I will be home waiting for you." She walked out the room and headed to the lobby.

Before she leave she told to a pink chipmunk who name is giggles. "Well I hope your father be well soon. Just take him back for the cast next day." She said to sweetie. "Ok I am all already on It." sweetie said with a little smile.

But meanwhile back with lumpy who now fixing the fire sprinklers system. Lumpy job was to pour in water in the sprinklers. Simple right? I know you what ya thinking o heck no he going to pour something to kill everyone including Evan. If you say this. Then you're right.

We all know lumpy that dim brain of his pick up a gasoline can and it was leaking! As he soon he made it to the basement he needs to pour the water. In which he got the gasoline instead of water. So sweetie was leaving. But she had caught a little cold from something. (Since you know when dragons sneeze they sneeze fire.)

She had sneezed the fire right to the trail of gasoline. The trail lit up and went to the basement. A pink (or purple) beaver ran up to sweetie and told her to not sneeze again or she might set off the fire alarm. Sweetie then said that she is sorry about it.

And she had left as fast as she can. Meanwhile with lumpy getting done with his work he said to himself ok now that I am done look like I can take a day off.

Soon before he left, he saw the fire trail and the gas can and the fire sprinklers system. He screams in panic to find out a way to save lives. (And you might know what will have been next.)

The fire was close to the sprinkler. He started to stomp the fire out. But that idea didn't work and the fire is on his foot.

So back with Evan who is getting ready to leave. He hops off the bed. He decides to look around. What he found is a box next to him. He opens it up to see a flashlight. So he put it in his pocket.

Meanwhile while with that pink beaver who introduce himself as toothy had told sweetie to head home now. So sweetie walks the long way home because she doesn't know how to drive a car yet.

So lumpy had got burned alive and the fire continues to reach for the fire sprinklers. But somehow they set off the alarm. All sprinklers are set off in every room in the building. Evan was about to open the door until….

He felt a drop of what he thinks it water. But when he smells it and then He said to himself o crud it gasoline!

Who in the world could do this to kill every sick and hurt people in this hospital? So many are going to die, I must find a way to get everyone out and fast! But before he could react he look up to see that it is sparking up a fire.

As fast he went under the bed and covers his head. The fire had blaze everywhere but in the middle where Evan is at.

There were noises in the next door room and another sound like someone dead which it is true. All but a few are might be dead Evan said to himself.

Note hey guys I finally get this done it took me a week since the school problem. So there will be a part two but for now I hope you like it. Ok then later and thanks for the love on mine and the other happy tree story and I don't FREAKING own happy tree friends because I don't want this story taken down and I don't own the oc who ask me to join in my story. I only own mine own oc and this story


	9. Chapter 9 time is sourly pt2

**Life in happy tree friend**

Note I am pretty much working hard on make this and others story for reading and few of you people started to help me if I made some mistakes. So thank you for everything and for helping me. And do not worry you might even know a little more about the past life of my oc Ricky, sweetie, and Evan.

So here the part two of the story time is sourly and so is running from fire.

As we left off from the last story Evan ended up in a hospital after a motorcycle crash. And now the hospital is set on fire by his daughter. So pretty much that the point of what going on.

So as the fire had stop. Our little doom friend Evan is in a heck of trouble. He crawl his way out under the bed to find out the whole room is burnt and some are stuff are on fire.

He can't believe his luck to somehow survive it. He thought that he would been burned alive. So as he walk toward the door and open it.

The whole building is on fire and it starting to crumble to the ground.

Evan talk in his thoughts o perfect a hospital that looks dead like I am going to be or others are going to be if there anyone alive in here are going to be crush under the whole gosh dang building. So Evan had turn on the flashlight and look for the stairs.

The fire was so intense and burning wildly that our dumbfounded guy is thinks that he may not make it out alive. Evan looks around his surroundings until he had found his way out. That way out is a stair case room.

But as soon he started to head toward the stairs of freedom. (What he might call it.) Path of fire had blocked his way out of burning death hospital. So shock about his chance of get the heck out of there. He starts to look for another way out.

He starts looking around and now coughing because of the smoke. So he now had token a break of walking/running around the fire like a complete moron

All Evan thought he had to do is go through the area of scream people being killed by the fire. And find a mask or use his shirt to cover his mouth and nose. So the smoke wouldn't kill him. Evan was walking past a door.

But he heard someone was trap. Some moron had flipped the door so the lock was on the outside and there no lock on the inside. The screaming was like new to him kind of. But he remembers that scream belong to flaky.

Evan said to himself great what should I do? I know I am helpful when someone needs my help but I want out of here. Buts still I need to help her out. So in the end he made his mind to help out.

So he unlocks the door and told flaky to move aside and he kick the door down. "Hey there fella look like you need help since this whole building is going on blaze." Evan said to flaky. Flaky as well all know her is still scared like crazy even though she tries to be brave. (This didn't really work out for her when facing baby chicks and some horrified danger.)

Evan looks around and found a mask for himself since flaky is already wearing one and still scared to thank him for saving her. Evan told her that it is time to get the heck out of here the building is start to break apart.

He and flaky had started walk there away to another stair room and then run down the stairs and make it to the first floor. They stop to take a break flaky had saw what look like a dead body. She screams to let Evan what she found. (and you think Evan is going get scared at the site of that body no way he not he an dead beat assassin so he see dead body all the time, but yet have a weird disorder to vomit when he see a dead body that he had not kill. Weird right?)

So Evan had vomit all over his shoe and then the body was moving. Flaky had screamed so loud about that body was a zombie. Evan had slap flaky face to shut her up and to be brave instate of being a chicken.

Then flaky recognize the body was her kind of good friend (well I said kind of) nutty. She asks Evan to help carry him outside.

Evan agreed to do this. So the pickup nutty and then drag him to the back door. Evan opens the door with his free hand and the three of them had escape. Flaky said to Evan "hey thank you for helping me get out of there and just in time look!" Evan turns around to see the building fall to the ground.

Now nutty regain his mind to see he is outside with two people right next to him. So after a little talk Evan had giving flaky his card so to call him if she need anything else. So flaky agrees to it.

Evan is so stoke that he found his new contract to a stranger who now became his friend. He starting feel like those guy in that game his mom told him not to play but he did anyway.

And that game is grand thief auto. He feels like that guy in the 3 series who robs a bank with his girlfriend and then been betrayed by her for him to start all over again.

And yes if you wondering where is sweetie at the event Evan been in that burning hospital. She is now running back there to see if he alive and well because she notice that she started that fire. And about that notice thing she had. She saw it on TV with her kind of Uncle, Ricky.

So Evan said bye to his new friends and when home. But he didn't ask flaky why she is in the hospital.

So Evan is on his way home and got tackles by a scared dragon on her way towards the hospital.

'Dad you alive and ok yay!" sweetie said while make her dad mad because of her crushing him. "Ok sweetie get off of me your crushing me and I think you almost broke my ribs." Evan said to his daughter of now sorry for doing that.

Sweeties told her dad that she don't want to lose a father figure. Since the day she was kick out of her real parents house and Evan decide to take care of her and Ricky to since he is Evan roommate. She already knows her real father is. But she feels Evan as her father then her real one. After all they did kick her out of their house. Ok then let go home and play your favorite game. Sweetie smile and said "yes let go now." so the two of them head home in the sunset.

Note well there you go sorry this took me long I was lazy and busy on homework and stuff in my school but I did manage to make this story so like I promise I told you a little about my ocs background and I did. Don't worry I am still making stories but not that often.

And other news since you looked at my profile. You see I love mlp fim and yes I am a brony. But it does mean I hate happy tree friend and Pokémon and gorgy stuff. I still love it. But I don't want to watch the glorified mlp stuff. I don't want talk about it. And the last of not all I might even starting another account on other fanfic website. And yes it will be about ponies.

But I am still thinking about it though. I might work harder on that site then this one but don't worry I am not retiring this story but I am going to write ponies stories on that website. so check it out if you have the guts to when I tell you the website name and my profile name. Anyway laterz


End file.
